tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Holiday Rambler
| foundation = 1953 | location = Coburg, Oregon | key_people = Kay L. Toolson, Chairman & CEO John W. Nepute, President | industry = automobile manufacturing | products = recreational vehicles, RV chassis | revenue = $202 million USD (FY 1992)HARLEY-DAVIDSON, INC. December 31, 1993 FORM 10-K | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = Allied Specialty Vehicles | divisions = | subsid = | homepage = http://www.holidayrambler.com/index.html }} Holiday Rambler Corporation was an American corporation which primarily manufactured recreational vehicles. It was founded in 1953. In 1961, Holiday Rambler’s introduction of aluminum body framing ushered in a new era of lighter, stronger and more durable recreational vehicles (RVs). This aluminum frame (Alumaframe) became the standard for lighter and stronger RVs for 40 years. Holiday Rambler was also responsible for many firsts; built-in refrigerators, holding tanks and aerodynamic radiused corners. As Holiday Rambler moved into motorhomes, they were the first with tag axles and the kitchen slide-out revolutionized "interior engineering" in the field.Holiday Rambler: Founded in 1953 Holiday Rambler was sold to Harley-Davidson in 1986 and later in 1996 to the Monaco Coach Corporation where its future, then under Navistar International Corp., was difficult in 2010 as it was for most motorhome manufacturers.Holiday RamblerThe Holiday Rambler RV: A Historic Look In May 2013, Holiday Rambler was sold by Navistar International Corp. to Allied Specialty Vehicles.http://www.alliedsv.com/files/051613_ASV-Acquires-Monaco-RV.pdf History RV building started out in Wakarusa, Indiana in the 1950s with the Holiday Rambler Company, founded by Richard Klinger. Wakarusa is ten miles south of Elkhart, Indiana.The Lay of the Land: Bird's Eye View Of Trailerville Richard Klinger started building trailer parts in a chicken coop and assembling the trailers outdoors in the 1950s.The RV Capital – Fun Facts The first Holiday Rambler recreational vehicle was a travel trailer introduced to the public in 1953 by the Klingler Corporation. A fully restored example is in the RV museum in Elkhart, Indiana. There is a watercolor painting of it by artist Paige Bridges.The Colorado Ramblers Holiday Rambler Corporation and its subsidiaries ("Holiday Rambler") was acquired by the Harley-Davidson, Inc. in December 1986. Holiday Rambler's Recreational Vehicle division competed primarily in the mid to premium segment of the recreational vehicle market. On March 4, 1996, the Monaco Coach Corporation acquired from Harley-Davidson, Inc. certain assets of Holiday Rambler (the "Holiday Acquisition") in exchange for $21.5 million in cash, 65,217 shares of Redeemable Preferred Stock (which was subsequently converted into 230,767 shares of Common Stock), and the assumption of most of the liabilities of Holiday Rambler. Concurrently, the Company acquired ten Holiday World Dealerships for $13.0 million, including a $12.0 million subordinated ?.MONACO COACH CORPORATION May 19, 1999 FORM 10-K :appears to be a bit missing here from 1996 take over - 2009 chapter 11 On June 23, 2009, Judge Kevin Carey agreed to the Monaco Coach Corporation's request to convert its Chapter 11 bankruptcy filing to a Chapter 7 case so it could liquidate its remaining assets. The order converting the case to Chapter 7 was effective June 30, 2009. Monaco Coach Corporation had sold its factories, inventory, brands and intellectual property to Navistar International Corp. earlier in June for $47 million. Once the remaining assets are liquidated under Chapter 7, “the entity ceases to exist,” and effectively spells the end of Monaco Coach Corporation, said Andrea Coles-Bjerre, an assistant law professor at the University of Oregon and a former bankruptcy lawyer in New York.The Register-Guard: Monaco’s case in final phase - June 24, 2009 Models Holiday Rambler manufactures motorhomes which travel under their own power and they make towables which are designed to be pulled by a independent motor vehicle. All of these recreational vehicles have toilets and facilities for cooking and sleeping. Motorhomes can be quit large and expensive. The Navigator prices start at $495,000 USD Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Price (MSRP).Holiday Rambler Navigator The Navigator is a Class A motorhome. Class A Motorhomes *oNavigator *Imperial *Scepter *Endeavor *Ambassadr *Neptune *Vacationer *Admiral *Arista *Aluma-Lite A Class A motor home has a large frame similar to that of a bus, but is built on its own specialized chassis. These large Holiday Rambler motorhomes can be 45 feet long and 12 and 1/2 feet high. They can carry as much as 100 gallons of water and 100 gallons of diesel fuel. When fully loaded, these vehicles can weigh as much as 50,000 pounds. Class B Motorhomes *Augusta B+ A Class B motorhome is usually built on a cargo van chassis. These Holiday Rambler vehicles can carry as much as 35 gallons of water and 57 gallons of gasoline. When fully loaded, these vehicles can weigh as much as 20,000 pounds. Class C Motorhomes *Traveler *Atlantis A Class C motorhome is usually built on a truck chassis. These Holiday Rambler vehicles can carry as much as 29 gallons of water and 57 gallons of gasoline. When fully loaded, these vehicles can weigh as much as 14,000 pounds. Fifth Wheel Towables *Presidential Suite *Presidential *Alumascape Suite *Alumascape *Next Level *Savoy LX FW *Savoy LE FW Fifth Wheel towables are trailers that are designed to connect to the towing vehicle between the front and rear axles. Usually these are towed by pickup trucks and the fifth wheel receiver is placed in the bed of the truck. These Holiday Rambler towables can carry as much as 70 gallons of water. When fully loaded, these vehicles can weigh as much as 17,000 pounds. Bumper Pull Towables *Savoy LX TT *Savoy LE TT *Mintaro *Black Diamond *Campmaster Bumper Pull towables are designed to attach to the towing vehicle behind the rear axle on the bumper or on a receiver that is attached to the frame. These Holiday Rambler towables can carry as much as 50 gallons of water. When fully loaded, these vehicles can weigh as much as 10,000 pounds. These towables start at $20,000 USD Manufacturer's Suggested Retail Price (MSRP). See also * List of recreational vehicles References External links Category:Recreational vehicle manufacturers Category:Navistar International Category:Companies founded in 1953 Category:Harley-Davidson Category:Defunct companies of the United States Category:Subsidiaries Category:Companies of the United States Category:Allied Specialty Vehicles